L'annonce de l'Ordre des Masques
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Ginny est sur le point de faire une annonce qui va changer sa vie. Cependant, elle ne se doute vraiment pas de ce qui se passera une fois qu'elle aura finit son discours. L'Ordre des Masques se dévoile, et les sorciers vont se rendre compte d'une grande supercherie.


Ginny avait une annonce à faire. Elle rassembla tout le courage qu'elle avait, et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Ce soir, c'était la fête d'halloween de sa sixième année, donc toute l'école serait présente. La jeune rousse avait fait exprès de laisser ses amies partir avant elle, pour qu'elle puisse arriver dans les derniers.

Pour pouvoir avoir le meilleur effet sur le public, et surtout sur le sujet de son discours, elle avait glissé une petite robe rouge. Elle avait aussi laissé ses cheveux raides tombés sur ses épaules. Elle avait mis un peu de maquillage, peut-être un peu trop, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait le mieux.

Elle entra dans la grande salle, et vit que tout le monde attendait avec impatience le repas. Toute l'école était là, et même tous les enseignants se trouvaient à leur propre table. Elle repéra ses amies au milieu de la table de Gryffondor, à l'extrémité droite de la salle. Elle vit aussi Harry, Ron et Hermione au bout de table, avec Harry et Ron penché en arrière, pour discuter avec Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot.

Elle sourit en voyant l'amour de sa vie si proche de l'estrade des enseignants. Son discours allait être encore mieux de cette façon. Elle regarda la table des Serdaigles, et vit que son amie Luna lui souriait doucement. Elle était la seule qui était au courant des plans de la jeune Weasley, et elle l'avait assuré que tout se passerait bien. Elle n'épargna en revanche, aucun regard pour la table des Serpentards.

Ginny s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs, et se retourna, son regard sur tous les étudiants. Elle attendit que ces derniers la remarquent, et que le silence vienne. Au début, personne n'avait prêté attention à la jeune rousse, mais rapidement, certains élèves l'avaient vu, et, curieux, la fixaient. Bientôt toute la salle était en train de la regarder. Même son grand frère Ron était curieux. Elle sourit, et sortit sa baguette pour amplifier sa voix magiquement.

« Bonsoir ! Bonsoir à tous ! Joyeuse fête d'Halloween tout le monde ! Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je suis là et que je monopolise votre attention, et que du coup je retarde votre repas ? »

Elle vit que beaucoup d'étudiants étaient d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils avaient faim !

« Alors je m'excuse pour reculer l'heure du repas ! Mais j'ai une annonce de la plus haute importance à vous faire ! Une annonce qui va probablement changer ma vie ! »

Elle vit que beaucoup de personne était vraiment en train de boire ses paroles. D'autres étaient en train d'essayer de deviner ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et les derniers attendaient juste la suite. Elle se racla doucement la gorge et repris.

« Depuis que je suis née, j'ai été nourrie par les histoires de princesse qui se font sauver par leur prince charmant, qui était venu à leur rescousse. Que ce soit des histoires moldues, ou des histoires sur Harry Potter ! Depuis toute petite, je rêve d'avoir mon propre prince charmant ! Bien entendu, je ne suis pas folle, je sais que je ne suis pas une princesse. Mais j'ai bel et bien trouvé mon prince charmant ! »

Ginny fit une pause et observa les écoliers. Certains l'encourageaient, principalement ses amies. D'autres étaient juste curieux sur le gars chanceux, même s'ils pensaient déjà avoir l'idée. En revanche, la table de Serpentard lui lançait des regards noirs. Pas plus gênée que ça par ces sales serpents, elle continua son annonce.

« Depuis ce jour, j'essaye de lui faire remarquer que j'existe ! Que je veux être SA princesse ! J'ai demandée plusieurs conseils à mes amies, à ma famille pour réussir ! Malgré tout, je restais invisible à ses yeux… Jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé d'agir plus activement pour qu'il me remarque ! J'ai commencé à lui parler, à l'écouter. Ses problèmes, ses ennuis sont mes problèmes et mes ennuis. J'ai essayé de lui prêter mon épaule autant de fois qu'il en avait besoin. Mais comme tout prince charmant, il gardait tout ça pour lui ! Ça me frustre beaucoup ! Et ce soir je vais finir ça. Ce soir je vais devenir sa princesse ! »

Son public l'écoutait sans l'interrompre. Elle remarqua que même certains des professeurs étaient intrigués, et elle décida de mieux expliquer.

« Dans ma première année ici, ce garçon était déjà dans sa deuxième année. Vous vous souvenez peut-être ce moment ? C'est quand la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte ! Certains d'entre vous le savent, d'autres non, mais je me suis retrouvée prisonnière dans cette chambre ! Piégée par nul autre que Vous-savez-qui ! Il utilisait un Basilic qui était le monstre de Serpentard ! Je dis bien était car mon sauveur l'a tué, et avec une épée en plus de cela ! »

Elle s'avança vers Harry, qui la regardait bizarrement. Elle pensa que c'était dû au choc de sa déclaration et l'ignora. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et conclut son discours.

« Oui je parle bien d'Harry Potter. Mon prince charmant, mon sauveur. Harry Potter, le Survivant, je t'aime depuis que je suis toute petite, et je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour. Je voudrais devenir ta princesse ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle annula son sort et força ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, avant qu'elle ne sente un sortilège la frapper et l'envoya voltiger quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva, et essaya de trouver l'auteur de ce crime. Elle vit une autre rousse, Susan Bones, baguette à la main, en train de la regarder.

« Bones ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! » Hurla-t-elle

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'embrasser Harry ! » Répondit cette dernière, sur un ton méchant.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi pas ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Harry a le droit d'embrasser qui il veut ! » Répliqua Ginny, rapidement en colère. Mais une autre personne intervint.

« Bien sûr qu'Harry peut embrasser qui il veut. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille t'embrasser toi. » Fit doucement Hannah Abbot.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? T'es sa petite amie ? »

« Non bien sûr que non ! Absolument pas ! » Répondit Hannah

« Alors Bones l'est ? »

« Eurk non ! Harry est comme mon frère ! » Fit la rousse de Poufsouffle, le dégout dans sa voix.

« Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand vous le connaissez ? On ne vous a jamais vu avec, vous lui parlez rarement ! Et si Harry n'a pas de petite amie, il est donc libre pour moi ! »

« Non Ginny, elles n'ont jamais dit qu'Harry n'avait pas de petite amie » Fit une nouvelle voix, à la droite de la jeune Weasley. Elle détourna la tête, et vit avec surprise que Ron, son propre grand frère, était celui qui lui avait parlé.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, ils se connaissent depuis la première année. » Finit son frère

« Mais Ron, t'es censé me soutenir ! T'es mon frère ! » Cria la petite sœur.

« Quand tu es raisonnable oui. Mais quand tu ne l'es pas non. Et en ce moment tu ne l'es pas. De plus, Harry est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, et Hannah est ma petite amie. C'est évident que je les soutiens eux. » Lâcha Ron

Et ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans la grande salle. Personne n'était au courant ! Depuis quand Ron Weasley était-il en couple avec Hannah Abbot ? Depuis quand ces deux personnes se parlaient-elles déjà ? Pourquoi personne n'était au courant ? Mais certaines oreilles entendirent ce que d'autres ont laissés passer.

« Un de tes meilleurs amis ? Ron, tu n'as qu'un seul meilleur ami, et c'est Harry. Je ne pense pas que tu sois si proche que ça des autres garçons du dortoir… » Lui demanda Hermione, un petit peu blessée car elle avait développé un petit béguin pour le roux depuis le début de l'année précédente.

« Et tu aurais raison Hermione. Mon autre meilleur ami n'est pas à Gryffondor. »

« En fait, il n'est pas à Poufsouffle non plus » Ajouta Hannah

« Et il est encore moins à Serdaigle » Rajouta Susan, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Crois-tu réellement que je n'ai que des ais venant de Gryffondor ? » Demanda Ron, à Hermione. Cette dernière acquiesça.

« Ahah ! Ça a marché ! Putain j'en reviens pas ! On a réussi les gars ! » Fit Ron, le poing en l'air dans la victoire.

Ron, Susan et Hannah se rejoignirent sur l'estrade, et allaient parler, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par Ginny. Mais un sort de paralysie et de silence plus tard, venant de quelque part dans la salle la stoppa. Susan souriait alors à quelqu'un dans le public, mais personne ne savait à qui.

« Nous aussi nous allons faire une annonce alors ! Mais d'abord, est-ce que les professeurs pourraient rejoindre les tables des élèves ? De cette façon, nous ne leur tournerons pas le dos en parlant. Après tout, ils sont eux aussi impliqués dans l'histoire ! » Annonça Hannah.

Les professeurs se levèrent alors doucement, et rejoignirent les étudiants. Susan était sûre d'avoir vu le directeur lui faire un clin d'œil, mais c'était allé trop vite pour qu'elle puisse réellement l'enregistrer dans son cerveau.

« Merci ! Hé bien, nous allons remonter un peu dans le temps ! Dans notre première année pour être exacte ! » Continua Hannah

« Pour être clair, nous avons décidé de jouer la plus grosse farce que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu ! » Ajouta Ron

« Et, je dois ajouter que c'est l'idée de Harry Potter ! » Reprit Susan, en envoyant un sourire à ladite personne. Harry sourit, et se leva pour aller rejoindre ses camarades. En revanche, il se tint un peu en retrait, surement pour laisser la parole à ses amis.

« Mais avant qu'il ait eu cette idée, nous étions dans le train, lui et moi, en train de faire connaissance ! » Continua Ron

« Pendant qu'ils faisaient connaissance, Susan et moi étions sur notre chemin pour trouver un compartiment ! Ce ne fut qu'un hasard, mais nous avons atterri dans le compartiment de ces garçons ! » Expliqua Hannah

« Nous nous sommes présentés, et nous sommes rapidement devenus amis. A un moment, Susan et Hannah sont parties aux toilettes, nous laissant seuls, Harry et moi » Reprit Ron. « Et pendant cette période, nous avons eu la visite de Draco Malfoy. »

Le blond de Serpentard se leva alors, et alla rejoindre ses amis sur l'estrade. En revanche, il vint se placer à côté d'Harry, et lui fit un sourire. Un vrai sourire, pas le sourire arrogant qu'il portait d'habitude. La grande salle était choquée. Depuis quand le Golden Boy de Gryffondor et le Prince de Serpentard était si calmes l'un envers l'autre ?

« Je sais, choquant n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit Hannah

« L'histoire que tout le monde connait : Draco se vante et rabaisse Ron, Harry intervient, et Draco et Harry deviennent rivaux. Mais, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Fit Susan

« En effet, nous avions commencé par nous disputer. Et Harry est bel et bien intervenu. Il nous a calmés, et nous nous sommes expliqués sur les raisons qui devaient nous pousser à nous haïr. Mais plus on parlait, plus ces raisons nous paraissaient stupides ! » Expliqua Ron

« Quand nous sommes revenues des toilettes, ces trois garçons étaient en train de parler Quidditch ! Un sport qu'Harry ne comprenait pas à l'époque, ayant été élevé par des moldus. Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Ces trois garçons étaient amicaux les uns envers les autres ! » Ajouta Hannah

La grande salle était bouche bée. Que les rivaux se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre, ça peut arriver. Mais qu'ils aient une conversation agréable, et même amicale, s'était beaucoup trop pour certains, qui avaient les yeux écarquillés au maximum !

« Et comme Harry ne comprenait rien du tout, Draco, petit héros de la journée, lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'était le monde sorcier. Mais on le connait tous ici, il est surtout ennuyeux, et il s'est mis à parler de contrat de mariage ! » Ron reprit l'histoire

« Et ce jour-là, nous avons appris que Draco était sujet à un contrat de mariage entre lui-même, et Daphné Greengrass ! »

« En revanche, on ne peut pas dire que ça l'enchantait. Tout le monde connait l'Ice Queen de Serpentard je suppose ? » Demanda Ron, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse.

« Et comme le veut l'expression, quand on parlait du loup, ou du serpent dans ce cas précis, il apparait ! Oui vous ne rêvez pas, Daphné Greengrass est entrée dans notre compartiment »

« Mais elle était beaucoup plus sympa, et jolie, que Draco ! Elle s'est présentée, et rapidement, nous six, sommes devenus amis. » Fit Susan

A ces paroles, la plus jolie fille de l'école se leva et alla rejoindre ses cinq prétendus amis. De base, c'était une grande surprise, car Daphné n'était pas connue pour sa grande sociabilité, mais aussi car elle ne passait son temps qu'a ensorceler les garçons qui tentaient de l'approcher. Probablement à cause de ce contrat de marriage.

Mais à la surprise de tous, elle vint de placer devant Harry, et l'embrassa doucement, avant que ce dernier ne lui prenne la main, et ils attendirent la suite de l'annonce. Toute la salle était choquée. Voir deux Poufsouffles, deux Gryffondors, et deux Serpentards ensemble était déjà du jamais vu, mais voir le celèbre Golden Boy de Gryffondor embrasser la celèbre Ice Queen de Serpentard ? Encore moins probable ! Et pourtant…

« Rapidement, nous avons appris que Daphné n'était pas du tout intéressée par ce contrat de mariage, et qu'elle voulait à tout prix s'en sortir ! »

« Heureusement que Draco voulait la même chose » Continua Ron

« Ouais, ils ont réussis à casser ce contrat, mais bon, ça ne fait pas partie de notre farce ! » Le réprimanda Hannah, doucement.

« Comme vous l'avez probablement deviné, nous sommes devenus amis, mais nous savions que nous allions être séparés par le système de maison. Après tout, Hannah et moi, nous étions sûres d'aller à Poufsouffle, Daphné et Draco étaient obligés de se retrouver à Serpentard, et Ron était un Gryffondor pur et dur. » Expliqua Susan.

« Mais le plus Serpentard d'entre nous tous, n'est autre que Harry Potter mes amis ! Il voulait rejoindre Serpentard, et prouver au monde qu'il était plus que le simple Survivant » Continua Hannah.

« Mais, il savait qu'être Serpentard allait l'étiqueter comme mage noir ! » Soupira Ron, magistralement.

« Et du coup, il a utilisé plus de ruse que n'importe qui dans cette école, et a forcé le choipeaux magique à le placer à Gryffondor, ou il était attendu ! Alors que le premier choix du chapeau n'était autre que Serpentard ! » Lâcha Susan.

La grande salle haletait à toutes ces révélations. Harry Potter un Serpentard ? IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! Il était l'incarnation du pur Gryffondor !

« Et nous avons eu souvent le droit à des applications de sa ruse. En effet, tous les étés, et je dis bien TOUS les étés, nous six nous rencontrions dans différents emplacements, des villes magiques, des villes moldues… Et, jusqu'à présent… »

« Nous avons jamais été pris » Sourit Ron.

« Enfin bref, lorsque nous étions dans le train, et que nous parlions de la maison dans laquelle nous allions passer les sept prochaines années de notre vie, Harry est venue avec la plus grande farce que Poudlard ait jamais vu ! » Continua Susan

« En même temps, c'est quelque chose d'inné en lui ! Fils d'un maraudeur, et filleul d'un autre. Comment peut-il être mauvais ? » Rigola Hannah

« Nous l'avons donc suivi ! Il est devenu un peu le chef officieux de notre petit groupe ce jour-là ! Nous avons convenu que son idée était hilarante, et à en juger par vos regards aujourd'hui, je dois dire qu'il avait raison ! »

« Son idée était de faire croire que Draco et Harry, avec Ron comme complice, étaient les plus grands rivaux de l'école ! » Lâcha Susan

« Et que nous limiterions nos contacts en public, pour faire croire que nous six, sommes des inconnus les uns aux autres ! » Ajouta Ron

« Et, vu vos expressions sur votre visage, ça a marché ! Oui, cela fait presque sept ans que notre amitié a commencé. Et personne. Je dis bien PERSONNE n'a réussi à percer notre secret. » Soupira Susan

« Nous sommes même venus avec un code. Personne n'a remarqué que chaque dispute importante entre Harry et Draco était dans un endroit où nous étions sûrs que les six d'entre nous obtiendraient le message. Dans la grande salle, dans les couloirs, en classe commune. Même dans Pré-au-Lard ! » Ricana Ron

« Dans chaque dispute, il y avait un message codé, pour donner une date de rencontre, et un lieu » Expliqua Hannah. « Nous nous sommes souvent réunis le week-end, et certains soirs dans la semaines. Après tout, nous sommes tous amis, et nous voulions continuer à développer cette amitié. »

« Et je crois que nous avons berné plus que les élèves. A en juger par les expressions sur les visages de nos professeurs, ils se sont laisser tromper également ! » Rigola Susan

Harry intervient alors, pour la première fois.

« Sauf le professeur Dumbledore. En fait, je suis sûr et certain qu'il était au courant de nos relations » Fit-il, tout en regardant le directeur droit dans les yeux. Le vieil homme acquiesça joyeusement. Pour lui aussi, c'était très drôle de regarder son personnel se faire tromper par des adolescents.

« Mais rassurez-vous mes amis ! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Nous avons également joué avec la presse pour faire empirer la rivalité entre Harry et Draco. Nous sommes même allé jusqu'à devoir préparer certaines disputes à l'avance pour que ça soit crédible ! » Fit Hannah

« Nous avons probablement dupé tout le monde sorcier de la Grande Bretagne. Draco Malfoy et Daphné Greengrass ont le contrôle de la maison des serpents, ils ont pu faire passer nos fausses idées très facilement dans cette maison. » Continua Ron

« Et, il faut avouer que le reste des maisons suit Harry Potter comme s'il était Merlin lui-même » Intervient Draco pour la première fois

« Nous vous avons fait croire ce que nous voulions pendant presque sept ans. Pendant tout ce temps, nous vous avions au creux de notre main, vous n'étiez rien de plus que des pions dans notre farce. Surtout depuis qu'Harry a éliminé définitivement Voldemort en quatrième année, ainsi que la plupart de ses mangemorts par la même occasion. » S'invita Daphné dans la conversation

« Peut-être que vous nous jugez comme des manipulateurs maintenant » Continua Harry

« Et vous auriez raison. Nous avons presque trois Serpentards dans notre groupe. Les serpents ont de l'ambition, et la ruse pour atteindre leur objectif ! » Expliqua Susan

« L'altercation qui a placé Harry en tant que Chercheur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en première année » Commença Ron

« N'était pas un accident » Finit Susan

« Son rêve était de devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel quand il avait entendu Ron et Draco en parler » Expliqua Daphné.

« Et cela lui a servi de tremplin pour sa carrière, il est maintenant contacté par des équipes partout en Europe » Sourit Draco.

« Ron voulait devenir Auror depuis tout petit ! Trainer avec Harry augmenta rapidement ses compétences en duel, et le fait qu'il se tenait aux côtés du Survivant durant toutes ces épreuves lui donna une petite réputation. Et maintenant, il est déjà placé numéro 1 sur la liste d'attente des inscrits pour l'académie des Aurors ! » Continua Hannah

« Draco rêvait surtout de devenir un grand brasseur de potions, et d'inventer des antidotes à divers poisons. Nous nous sommes servis du programme du professeur Rogue. Du fait de sa… rancune, divers poisons ont été testés sur moi » Lâcha Harry

« Et Draco a, à ce jour, mis au point une dizaine d'antidotes plus efficaces que ceux actuels, ce qui évita à Harry de nombreux allers-retours à l'infirmerie » S'exclama Ron

« Susan et Daphné voulaient tenir leur position dans le Magenmagot, et travailler au ministère, à des hauts rangs. Précisément en tant que chef de la sécurité magique, et chef du département des mystères. L'incursion d'Harry au ministère dans sa cinquième année, n'était autre que lui-même et Daphné s'infiltrant dans le ministère, et de pénétrer dans le bureau du ministre. » Expliqua Draco

« Nous avons réussi à rentrer dans son bureau très facilement » Soupira Daphné

« Nous avons alors attendus jusqu'au lendemain matin, quand le ministre Fudge viendrait dans son bureau. » Expliqua Harry

« Et nous lui avons offert un ultimatum. Il aurait le soutien du Survivant dans les prochains votes pour sa réélection en tant que ministre, s'il obtenait un stage pour moi, sous la tutelle du chef de la sécurité magique, et un stage pour Daphné, sous la tutelle du chef du département des mystères. » Expliqua Susan.

« Il a accepté, et autant vous le dire tout de suite, ces stages ont déjà été effectués. Devant vous se trouve les deux personnes en formation pour remplacer ces chefs dans un avenir proche. » Sourit Ron

« Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que Fudge s'est fait limogé tout seul l'année suivante, et que même la réputation du Survivant n'aurait pas pu le sauver » Pouffa Daphné

« Et enfin, pour Hannah, elle a toujours voulu posséder et gérer une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle. Grâce au talent d'Harry dans ce domaine, il a pu rencontrer divers sélectionneurs, entraineurs, directeurs… Et il présenta Hannah comme un manager compétent. A force de discuter, elle gère maintenant l'équipe junior. » Expliqua Susan

« Bien sûr, les sorciers manquent de logique, sinon ils auraient, depuis longtemps compris notre petit jeu. » Ricana Draco

« Mais nous avions un Serpentard dans des vêtements de Gryffondor. Nous avions deux Gryffondors dans des vêtements de Serpentard, qui souhaitaient faire changer la vision du monde sorcier à l'égard des discriminations qui existent. Nous avions deux Poufsouffles discrètes qui avaient un réseau d'informations tellement vaste, que nous savions ce qui allait se passer à l'avance. » Expliqua Harry

« Et aujourd'hui nous avons joué. Nous aurions pu garder ça pour nous. Mais à quoi bon ? » Demanda Draco

« Nous venons de prouver que nous pouvions jouer. » Répondit Susan

« Nous avons aussi prouvé que nous avons gagné. » Continua Ron

« Nous avons déjà commencé notre petite révolution, en vous démontrant que l'amitié inter-maison était possible. Regardez notre groupe ! » Fit Daphné, en montrant ses amis.

« Je pense que le directeur est fier de nous. Oui on peut vraiment dire que nous l'avons un peu copié au début, mais nous sommes arrivés ou nous voulons. »

« Rappelez-vous juste que nous avons eu pour habitude de porter des masques pendant presque sept ans. » Annonça Harry

« Et qu'à partir de maintenant, rendez-vous compte que nous avons réussi. » Continua Draco

« Notre groupe, notre petit Ordre des Masques comme nous aimons nous appeler, continuera à jouer avec vous. » Reprit Susan

« Ce n'est que le début » Conclut Daphné.

Oui. L'Ordre des Masques avait enfin déplacé une plus grosse pièce de leur échiquier pour renverser le monde et le façonner à leur manière. Mais cela, personne, à part peut-être Albus Dumbledore, ne l'avait compris. Et il était bien trop occupé à gérer une école, pour pouvoir arrêter ces jeunes. Pas qu'il en avait l'envie. En fait, il était même impressionné qu'ils avaient pensé si loin, et il avait hâte de voir le futur qu'ils avaient en réserves pour la Grande Bretagne magique.

Le futur s'annonçait bien, en effet.

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai eu cette idée subitement, et je devais l'écrire absolument ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !**

 **Il n'y aura pas de suite, cette histoire montre juste la ruse d'un groupe d'amis, qui veut atteindre des grandeurs.**


End file.
